Save Me Gently
by Emerald Falcon
Summary: Harry is sold into slavery to one Sakyo. Forced to fight for his very life and freedom who has he to turn to? What is to become of him. What is his Fate now?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter nor Yu Yu Hasko, nor have any rights to them nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.

Prologue

Silky black ears twitch as footsteps grow closer, eyes remained close as the person continued to simply lay there pretending the coma was still in place. He kept his breathing regular even as voices began to discuss his future.

"What a pretty little boy you have here Albus."

"Yes, I have noticed his coming beauty. However as a dark creature we cannot keep him here, you must understand."

"Of course Albus, Tell me how this beautiful creature came to be."

"We believe after much research that the original fetus inside of Lily Evens was infested with the spirit of this demon and that the boy's natural magic kept it at bay. However during the final battle Voldemort managed to kill him. I believe that the demon took over the boy's body wants his magic was no longer blocking him."

"That does seem likely. Sounds like a spirit fox to me. Fascinating really. Alright Albus I will take him off your hands. Here put this on him for me."

"Will do Lord Sakyo,"

Harry's thought ran into over time he was sure he was still himself what where they talking about? He knew he had lost his magic but there was still an energy within him. A lot of Energy and he felt like he could use it much like his own magic. It wanted him to use it. So lost in his thoughts he yelped in pain when something locked around his neck. The energy within him locking in place He shot up opening his emerald green eyes he noticed the world around him seemed sharper and brighter than he remembered. Reaching up to touch his throat he turned to look at Dumbledore almost in horror as he came face to face with the old man.

"Ah Harry my boy. You must have a lot of questions."

The boy shifted toward the edge of the bed only to find his leg chained to the bed, "Professor, I don't understand what's going on?"

"A my boy you see. When Voldemort killed off the Horcrux inside you it took away your magic leaving you a muggle. When it vanished the demon blood within you arose in its place. You must understand child, you are a Demon now. And a danger to the wizarding world. I have taken the liberty of giving you a new home. Now I suggest you sleep you will need it."

The man walked out of the room leaving the boy sitting in confusion. Turning to the other side he came face to face with a mirror and more so himself. Still small he noticed how his hair had lengthened down to his hip bones and how his eyes seemed to glow in the dim light. But what amazed him the most was the almost female appearance he now possessed and the two long black fox tails that trailed behind him. Even the small triangular fox ears on his head seemed almost natural to have. Looking down at his hands he noticed the long elegant claws upon them and running his tongue over his teeth the sharp canines.

A spirit fox, Is that what that Sakyo man had called him. Touching the dark blue collar around his neck he sighed deeply. He knew now his life would ever be the same.

The next morning he was not surprised when no one came in with food nor was he surprised when a tall dark man walked through the door dressed in a high end business suit. The male smiled at him in an almost sinister way each side flanked by a hooded figure. Growling darkly Harry crouched on the bed the chain around his leg preventing him from actually running.

The male stopped before the bed, "I am Sakyo owner of Team Toguro and you my little Kitsune are mine. You will fight for me and most likely die for me. But you won't mind that will you? After all you are just an animal."

Slashing forward with new found claws his pinkie nail caught the man's right eye leaving a long red cut don his eye grabbing his eye Sakyo glared down at the black haired boy reaching back with his arm before back handing Harry across the cheek sending him backwards off the bed with a yelp of pain.

Sakyo growled, "Leash him and cuff him, he will learn his place soon enough."

The two cloaked men nodded before grabbing the smaller male roughly and forcing him out of the castle Sakyo trailing behind them still clutching his eye. Harry knew this male may own him for now but that eye would defiantly scar.

Thrown into the back of a black van he hit the side of the van with a small thud hitting the floor of it roughly. Groaning he struggled to undo the cuffs around his wrists. It seemed like hours of being thrown back and forth across the bed of the van before it came to a stop and he was dragged out and blind folded. He felt being tied to a pole his chest pressed against the hard wood and the blind fold was removed.

Looking around all he saw was a bright light shining down on him looking up he noticed tinted windows surrounding the room and his breath quickened lightly. He could hear the door opening in front of him and he looked in the general direction to see a tall human male walking towards him holding a long dark whip in his hands. Jerking against the wooden post he was tied to he looked in fear at the individual as he disappeared behind him into the blind spot. His overly sensitive ears hearing the tip of the whip fall onto the ground.

Tensing and close his eyes he heard as the whip flew through the air and the sickening crack of it hitting his back pain lanced with pain and he bit his lip holding back a scream. Once, Twice, Three times the whip struck his back he could feel blood trickling down to pool in his tail. Looking up he noticed that Sakyo now stood less than five feet away holding a small black device in his hands.

The man carried on calmly, "You will learn to respect and obey me Kitsune. You're my slave now and I will do with you as you wish. As long as that collar is around your neck you can't access your demon energy making you as weak as any small human boy." He nodded his head and the whip lashed at his back once more and this time did not stop until a whimper left his lips.

Raising a hand for the male to stop Sakyo lifts the Kitsune's jaw to make the boy look at him, "Who do you obey? Who is your master?"

Harry growled darkly, "Fuck you."

The comment earned him another smack and a full round of whippings the pain numbed by the repetitive strokes. The whipping stopped and Sakyo smirked, "We will continue this tomorrow sleep well."

Both men left and Harry whined gently sliding to his knees laying his head against the wood. Catching his breath he closed his eyes trying to find the energy locked within him. There it was twisted into a compressed ball dark red chains wrapped around it constricting his access to it. The man was right he couldn't access the power within him, his demon energy Sakyo called it. What the hell was he suppose to do now.

Days passed and Sakyo forced Harry through as many soul breaking techniques he could think up. He tried everything from whipping, to drowning, to simply just beating the boy into submission and no matter what he tried the Kitsune just wouldn't break. Growing impatient the black club member thought over things, Perhaps... Yes that was it. Smirking he called for one of his team members who was far more experienced in the art of torturing oh yes, The Kitsune would be his Body, Mind, and Soul.

Harry looked up as the door slid open once more his position from being tied to the pole unmoving since he arrived. The tall slim male had long black hair and wore a mask over his mouth and nose. Growling darkly as the tall male bowed.

"I am Karasu and I am here to force you into submission"

"Good the fuck luck ya hippy. Nothing will ever break me."

The male raised an elegant eyebrow before kicking the dark haired Kitsune in the chest, "Its Karasu not hippy."

The male returned to his calm exterior before grabbing the boy roughly around the throat forcing him to stand and then more so a few inches off the ground leaning close to the boy's ear, "I hate them to, Submit to them and they will teach you to get stronger. Win your freedom by killing them."

Harry's eyes widened, "They have bound my energy."

A sharp whisper was returned, "Show them loyalty and they will loosen their hold enough to train you. Bui and I are there slaves as well. Fight for freedom or shall I kill you now?"

Harry growled, "You better make this look good."

Karasu grinned darkly, "With pleasure."

The Kitsune groaned, "Oh great a sadist."

With a barking laugh the male threw him into the ground snapping the cuffs that bound him to the pole. Coughing the black haired Kitsune sat up on his knees only to have his hair grabbed and he was dragged across the floor before being deposited in the drowning tank from earlier and the pain continued. At the end Karasu forced him onto his knees using his hair like a harness to grip and force the teen to his will.

Sakyo calmly walked forward his eye bandaged, "Who is your master fox?"

Harry bit back a growl before answering in a weak voice, "You are Master."

Sakyo grinned fully, "Excellent. Karasu take him to his rooms to clean up and heal tomorrow my little Emerarudo your training begins. And in a month's time Yusuke will die."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor YYH, I have no rights to them nor make any money from writing these fics.

Chapter One

The first few weeks of the tournament seemed to pass without trouble. Team Urameshi seemed to be barrelling past every obstacle Sakyo threw at him. Team after Team seemed to fall to Sword, Whip, and Fist. Harry thoroughly enjoyed the look in Sakyo's eye every time Urameshi seemed to break past his latest trap. Even though each night he received the scarred man's anger he couldn't help getting a sick satisfaction out of the fact that the more he was injured the more pissed Sakyo seemed to be growing.

Now there was but a few matches left before the finals and he knew then would be his chance to fight. He would fight. Sakyo was probably going to put him against that orange haired mortal. He could beat up a human if it meant freedom. Kill no but he could most likely pound the poor human's face in. Smiling he looked down at his claws having finally come to terms with who and what he was.

Harry looked up from his claws and down to the arena watching with a slight satisfaction as the battle between team Yurameshi and the Team Shinobi. It was rather fascinating to see how his master Sakyo pushed the boys to their very limits each battle. It seemed even when they were down two members they were still far more powerful than most of the other teams. He looked up just as a long slender hand caressed he turned and smiled up at Karasu who seemed to be looking at the fight below.

Slowly Karasu spoke even though his eyes never left the battle below, "Sakyo wishes for you to remain hidden till the final battle. He claims you will be a surprise and unknown trump guard. You are to remain cloaked at all times."

Harry snorted, "Of course, Is He also using his little pet name for me?"

Karasu chuckled darkly, "I happen to enjoy your little pet name. How I would love to carve it into your very flesh. Such a lovely name for such a lovely fox."

The Kitsune frowned, "What is with you and beauty?"

The masked male shrugged, "I enjoy beautiful things. But I also know beauty is not forever."

Harry frowned and looked up at him sadly, "Even mine?"

Karasu's breath seemed to hitch for a second before a calm reply, "You I fear will remain beautiful. Until the day you're no longer pure."

Nodding the smaller male turned back to the fight allowing Karasu's hand to remain upon his shoulder as he watched the fight He reached up and held his hood down as Jin began flying around the arena like a mad man. Humming he turned his back, "This fight is pointless, Yurameshi will win this match, I am going to return to our rooms. Bui wished to speak to me."

Nodding the masked male pushed him almost gently into the right direction before vanishing back into the shadows. Scoffing, he gracefully slid off back to the room he shared with Bui and Karasu; meeting the cloaked Bui halfway.

Nodding up to the giant like male they entered a room that was so richly decorated it made Hogwarts look like a shack. Marble walls met rich green carpets and the antique furniture seemed of the highest class. Sitting down on one of the rich couches he gestured for Bui to take a seat as he tossed his cloak onto the floor blazingly.

"Alright Bui, why did you want to meet?"

Bui frowned and nodded toward Harry's collar, "How is your collar?"

Harry rubbed at the tight strap, "It weakens me more so every day. Locking more and more of my energy away each hour. Sakyo expects me in his rooms tonight. I fear I will not be able to defend myself any longer against him."

Bui growled darkly, "He is bound to make you pay tonight for your scar then. You know he lusts for you."

The teen growled and stood, "I know Bui, I am not naïve."

The taller male smashed a fist onto the desk, "You know I have come to care for you over the last month. You are like me and Karasu. Bound to Masters we hate. Karasu and I are bound to the Toguro's and you to Sakyo. Despite how Karasu acts I know he to cares for you."

The Kitsune smirked, "That bomb loving hippy doesn't care for anything."

Bui chuckled, "I think you're wrong there."

Karasu melted from the shadows and Harry turned throwing a single Kunai next to the masked man's ear.

The male glanced at the sharp object, "Well your aim has improved."

The Kitsune snorted and fell back onto the couch tears in his eyes, "What am I to do?"

Bui hummed, "Remain strong."

Karasu nodded, "Fight for freedom. Or forfeit your life to me now."

Harry chuckled breathlessly, "I can't, I have found a new reason to live."

Bui frowned and scooted closer, "And what exactly is that?"

The once wizard smiled brightly closing his eyes, "I have found my true dominant. My mate is here at the Tournament."

Harry missed the two sets of widening eyes. Bui and Karasu glanced at one another and nodded almost seemingly coming to an agreement. One that only they now seemed to know. The masked male silently left to speak with Sakyo his intent clear.

It wasn't till a few hours later when Harry was summoned to Sakyo's chambers did he realized that something had changed. Slipping into the room he found Sakyo sitting upon his couch a single glass of wine in his hands. Gliding forward the Kitsune kneeled before the older male kissing the hand that was extended for him before awaiting his orders.

A sharp kick caught him harshly across the cheek sending him into the coffee table. He kept his eyes lowered as Sakyo slammed his dress shoed foot into his face, "I have been informed that your mind is still somewhat fragile and that it would be wise to wait before taking you."

Kicking the Kitsune's ribs roughly Sakyo grabbed the long braid that Harry kept his hair in; using it like a rope the scarred male wrapped around the smaller individuals throat restricting his breathing to the point of the Kitsune began to literally choke at the lack of air. Long seconds passed before Sakyo threw the small kit forward into the glass coffee table.

Harry's swivelled as he heard the human begin to undo his belt and he screwed his eyes shut holding back a whimper. This was it the human was going to take him and all his powers had all but been taken by the collar about his neck. A switching sound and pain lanced across his back and he gasped a tear sliding down his cheek; half in pain half in relief. Lashing after Lashing sent the Kitsune further and further into an almost unconscious state.

Sakyo sighed almost calmly before dumping the rest of the wine onto the Kitsune's face, "I guess I could save you as a prize for the end of the tournament. Yes I think that would be so much sweeter."

Harry remained completely silent even until Sakyo slammed the wine glass into the side of his face breaking the thin glass and grinding it into the Kitsune's jaw and cheek before stalking away slamming the door with a shout, "Clean up the glass then return to your rooms."

The Kitsune quickly cleaned up the glass leaving his wounds until he returned to his rooms where Karasu and Bui sat in the main rooms. Walking in he slowly began to pluck the smaller pieces of glass from the side of his face not surprised when Bui appeared with a small medical kit and tweezers.

Grumbling he let the giant teddy bear of a fighter remove the rest of the glass as he sat and watched Karasu play with one of his many bombs.

Gasping in pain he slapped Bui harshly on the arm, "Oi that hurt you bloody teddy bear!"

Bui snorted and pulled away, "Your sarcastic comments and insults will not detour me from completing this task."

Harry's face contorted in disgust, "Ew, you sound like some school nurse."

The comment earned him a whack on the back of the head and a gag in his mouth from the wonderful Karasu. Glaring at the two overly annoying demons, who seemed to get their kicks from babying him, he sat and allowed them to completely ruin whatever masculinity he had left…which wasn't much according to them anyway.

Bui looked down at the young Kitsune sprawled in his lap sighing he lifted the small Kitling carrying him into one of the branch off rooms tucking him into one of the three beds in there. Before closing the door and heading back out to sit in silence with Karasu, neither would sleep this night both had too much on their minds. Both had so much to lose.

Karasu hummed, "Do you think he even stands a chance against Kurama?"

Bui frowned, "that is who he is putting Harry up against?"

Karasu nodded not saying a word.

The tall male groaned, "Harry isn't going survive ten minutes against the Yoko. Harry is only a four tail, Yoko is a nine."

Kurasu nodded, "I will keep him beneath my cloak till he is to fight."

Bui chuckled, "Think Harry will get a bit of Arena Fright? And get cold feet."

Karasu shook his head, "The collar will kill him if he doesn't follow orders."

-With Harry-

Harry listened carefully from the door stopping the tears from falling down his cheeks. Yoko was to be his opponent? Things where not going his way. He hoped to be put against the orange headed full at least then he would have had a chance at survival. But no he had to be put against Yoko. He would either die by his rose whip, or die by the collar around his neck for failing.

Walking over to the window in his room he opened it sitting down upon the ledge. Looking up he looked at the full moon that lit the sky. Smiling he let the moonlight wash over his pale skin, it felt so good to bask in its light. Smiling he lifted his two long black tails to wrap around him to keep the chill away.

Letting out a long sigh he looked to the right just in time to catch a blur of black. Frowning he leaned further out the window as gasped when his lips met another set. Heat flared through his very core as the kiss singed his very lips with passion. His eyes caught glowing red and as if a dream it all vanished into the darkness and he was left with nothing but the fading heat upon upon his lips and a mystery upon his mind.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

The finals weighed heavily on a certain ebony haired Kitsune, in an hour he was to die at the hands of Yoko Kurama another Kitsune. He already knew what to do. He couldn't take giving his body to Sakyo and living the rest of his life in servitude so he will piss off Kurama somehow and have the Kitsune kill him in the midst of battle. It was his life and he would not be control. His only regret was that he still could not find out the identity of his dominant mate, and now he would die never knowing.

All he knew was burning heat and eyes of fire. Slamming his fist into the wall of his room he looked over at Kurasu and Bui both where preparing for the final fight. Each had their own goals and Incentive to live. Slipping over to his bag he pulled out his black martial arts outfit with an emerald green sash. Taking a deep breath he rested his metal staff on his back before donning his cloak.

Karasu slipped over and handed the teen a small bundle of cloth, opening it carefully he found a mask similar to Karasu lying upon the bed of black silk. Smiling he fastened it tapping it smiling beneath the mask. So the cold hearted demon did care.

Taking a second deep breath he pulled up his hood and followed the two other demons out of the room and down the hall. The Toguro's joined them halfway and it wasn't long before they were standing in front of the fighting platform. Harry whimpered lightly slipping behind Bui and Karasu allowing the older and taller demons to literally hide me in the folds of their cloaks.

Harry scanned the opposing team and gasped in realization when a set of burning red eyes met his, "It's him."

Bui frowned whispering back, "Who is him?"

Harry shook his head smiling beneath the mask, "The one in the black cloak with the red eyes, that is my dominant, my mate."

Karasu growled, "You have got to be kidding me, He is up against Bui."

The Kitsune sighed, "Do what you must. I know I will not survive the fight with Yoko."

(I'm taking a creative twist and switching the battles around)

None of the members of the team bothered to watch as the Elder Toguro began to torture the poor human male named Kuwabara. None of them really cared they knew the end to this match. Each lost in their own thoughts they were all ripped out of their thoughts by a cry.

"Spirit Fly Swatter!"

Harry gasped as the older toguro was smashed into the arena floor and the human declared the winner. He almost burst out laughing, "You have got to be kidding me. The dumbass actually won?"

Bui frowned but nodded, "Aye it would appear so, Oh well I'm up." he sighed before jumping up onto the platform grinning at his opponent shrugging off his cloak and summoning his giant axe, the movements only causing the other male, Hiei, to simply smirk and draw his sword.

Within seconds the fight broke out and the two clashed at each other in a flurry of blurs and clashing noises. It took all of the Kitsune's senses to keep track of the fast moving blurs. Hitting the ground Bui chucked his now broken Axe to the side grabbing a large piece of the arena and with a cry of raw anger he hurled the large piece at Hiei before dashing to corner the Jaganshi wielder smashing the smaller fighter into the arena with a sickening smack.

Hiei quickly gained his ground once more connecting a fist with Bui's chest causing the large warrior to stagger back in surprise. Harry smiled watching his dominant get in control of the situation but in his mind he knew the fight was far from over. The instant Bui removed his armour Harry turned his face away from the battle not wanting to see the outcome. Moments passed and suddenly there was a horrifying cry and Harry was forced to look and what he saw made his eyes go wide, The Dragon of The Darkness Flame; and Bui was holding it back!

Biting at his long claws the small Kitsune watched as Bui threw it back on Hiei and tears fell from his eyes as he watched the dragon engulf the smaller fighter and both vanished without a trace. Harry glanced up in horror at where the once great demon Hiei once was. Blinking back his tears he felt Karasu's hand fall upon his shoulder as the referee began her countdown.

Looking up at the sudden gasp that rang throughout the arena he gasped as a bright black flame appeared and Hiei looked to be born from that flame. His eyes widened as Hiei attacked Bui with a second true mastered dragon. His mate was the Dragon now.

Watching with wide eyes, Bui get thrown out of the arena and Hiei winning the fight. He could see Bui still breathing where he had collapsed in the stands and thanked his lucky stars that the Yurameshi team wasn't about unneeded killing.

Taking a deep breath he gracefully slid up the steps watching as Kurama did so on the other side melting into Yoko as he went.

He could see the referee bouncing up and she raised her hand excitedly, "Alright folks now the long awaited unmasking of the final member of Team Toguro versus the handsome fox thief, Yoko Kurama! Mystery fighter what is your name?"

Harry lifted his pale clawed hand to his cloak clasp and as it fell to pool to the ground he whispered the pet name he had been given his two black tail flicking, "Emerarudo."

The referee's and Kurama's eyes both widened as he looked up at them both noting with a slight fascination that him and Yoko wore the same outfit despite colouring. Slowly Harry removed the long metal pole from his back twirling it expertly around him crouching down into a defensive stance staff braced half behind me awaiting for Yoko to make his first move.

The silver haired fox removed a single seed from his hair instantly forming it into his signature rose whip.

"Get that stupid other fox Kurama!" Yusuke shouted from the side lines.

Yoko growled darkly and barked out at the other Kitsune, "Why are you working for Toguro!"

Harry winced and he didn't reply his fingers tracing along the collar around his neck an almost pleading look in his eyes. Yoko frowned in understanding before raising his whip. The two foxes launched at each over trading blow for blow. Each whip slash was thrown off by the other Kitsune staff. Each kick and staff move blocked by another plant beneath Yoko's control.

The two never looked away from the others eye it was as if the fight was natural. It looked like a harmless sparring match between the two but when a single whip mark caught the smaller Kitsune against the chest the entire crowd stilled with a baited breath to see what would happen. The small fox slowly stood back up grasping the collar around his neck as he did. He looked up into the box above and noticed Sakyo looking down at him and with a sharp nod Harry unlinked the small medallion from his collar his demonic energy rushed to the surface and from the collar into him.

His eyes slitted and turned a sickly yellow as he gripped the staff tighter. Energy began to crackle around him lifting pieces of rubble from around him into the air as if gravity was no longer a possibility.

Harry growled darkly as he struck the ground with the end of his pole the crackled energy jumping from him into the pole like a conductor shooting an arch of lightening towards the silver haired fox. Yoko cried out as the arching electricity struck him in the stomach his very muscles spasming within his body. Harry hisses and sent another arch of electricity toward the other fox, his hand remaining on the pole in order to conduct the line of power from him.

Although yes his electricity powers where beautiful and powerful he was limited in how he was forced to conduct it and the conductor had to remain grounded in order for maximum control and power.

So concentrated on Yoko he missed the small vine moving along the bottom of the arena growing towards his person. It wasn't till the vine wrapped around his ankle and lifted him up into the air upside down did he cry out in surprise his weapon thrown off the arena to the ground. Lifted higher in the air vines tightened around his body forcing his arms behind him tied tightly by the vines, his legs forced together and bound.

Yoko slipped forward gracefully looking at the small ebony fox in his plants grip his sharp gold eyes falling upon the collar around his neck. Slowly small vines made their way beneath the collar and into the hidden lock expertly. Up in the private box Sakyo's eyes widened in realization, how could he have forgotten Yoko might recognize the stupid Kitsune! He knew it had been too risky, damn that Dumbledore for filling his head with reassurances!

The silver haired Kitsune smirked as the collar broke and splintered beneath the vines falling to the floor of the arena with a heavy clack Harry's eyes faded from the yellow to their normal bright emerald green looking at the silver haired fox before him opening his mouth to speak a finger laid against his lips.

Yoko shook his head, "Don't speak little cousin I have to knock you out to finished this match but rest assured you are safe with me and my team now, my sweet little cousin."

Closing his eyes the smaller Kitsune was struck in the back of the neck with a vine rendering him unconscious. Yoko nodded and laid the smaller Kitsunes body on the arena floor gently fading his image back into that of the human Kurama. The referee bound over looking down at the small Kitsune with a curious expression.

"Well it looks like Emerarudo, of team Toguro is down for the count so I'll just start counting! 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10! Team Yurameshi wins the match!"

Kurama lifted the smaller Kitsune from the ground and set him beside Hiei, his eyes widening slightly when the two seemed to shift closer to one another in sleep. Walking over to the forgotten metal staff he picked it up laying it next to the four tailed teen.

Yusuke sauntered up arms crossed over his chest, "Ok Kurama what's up with the kid?"

Kurama raised a brow, "This kid as you call him Yusuke is the same age as you and for your information Yoko recognized him from his old clan. His real name is Ryu, He was Yoko's cousin, a spirit fox. My guess is that when he died he hooked onto the body of an unborn child much like I did when that hunter got me. The only difference is that somehow he got back his full demon form."

Yusuke raised a brow, "so this brat is your cousin?"

Kurama nodded before standing and turning his back on the other teen, "I will take the next fight against Karasu. I need a real match now."

Yusuke shook his head, "Knock 'em dead Kurama."

The red headed fox nodded as he faded back into Yoko, "I plan to."

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Harry awoke slowly he was warm, almost too warm. Groaning he attempted to sit up only to be pushed back down firmly a gruff hn kept him still.

Opening his eyes he looked up into three pairs of eyes, one red, one brown, and the other a pale green. Lifting a hand he shaded his eyes from the bright light before his vision blurred and he blacked out once more, the only words he heard was a scream in the back ground.

"KUWABARA!"

Hiei, Kurama and Koenma looked up suddenly watching Kuwabara hit the ground a hole in his chest. Kurama rushed forward catching the human quickly dragging him off to the side of the arena setting him down gently allowing Botan to heal him as he turned back to watch the fight.

Yusuke screamed in pure fury lashing out at the brute known as Toguro the battle was still on. Blow after blow ensued screams, yelling, fighting, shattering. The entire stadium in chaos as the two fought on even ground. But in the end Toguro fell to Yusuke and Sakyo looked up his face calm as he sighed and jumped up onto the arena.

"Well this did not end as I had hoped. I lost my bet, I lost my Pet, and now I have lost my life." The man laughed harshly threading his fingers through his hair, "Well Urameshi see you in hell" The man smirked before raising his hand a button like trigger in his hand.

Koenma's eyes Widened, "BOYS! Time to get out of here! He is going to blow up the island!"

The entire team gathered the others high tailing it out of the arena at a quick pace. Yusuke carrying Keiko while Kurama took Kuwabara and Hiei held the small black Kitsune close to his chest. They just barely managed to board the boat before the entire island seemed to go off. Chunks of rubble and brush flew in every direction, the team watched in fascination as the island sank beneath the waves.

Turning to face one another Yusuke punched Kuwabara roughly in the face, "You ass hole I thought you were dead!"

Kuwabara groaned holding his cheek, "You had to Urameshi or we never would have one jeeze!"

Kurama laughed as he looked up from checking the smaller Kitsune over, "Yes Yusuke it did seem to help."

Koenma stepped forward, "Look we all know why he did it but right now I need to find out why you brought the Kitsune with us. He is not allowed in the human world and will be shipped off to the demon world."

Hiei growled darkly and Kurama quickly intervened, "I don't think that wise Koenma."

The spirit world prince raised a brow, "and why not?"

Yusuke sighed, "I agree with Kurama, Our enemies are only getting more powerful with each passing fight. We may need him in the future. I suggest we make him a detective like me. After all, the brat does have some potential"

Kurama nodded rubbing the still healing wound from the hit he had gotten earlier.

Koenma sighed tapping his pacifier lightly, "How do we know he won't cause problems? He was after all under the control of Sakyo and The Toguro brothers."

Kurama smiled knowingly, "I don't think that will be a problem Koenma."

Koenma sighed and nodded, "Fine but he will be placed on a probation period. One mess up and it's a one way ticket back to demon world." he nodded before wrapping an arm around Botan's waist and leading her off to one of the many rooms on the boat.

Yusuke cheered brightly looking at Kurama their eyes catching. A bright blush spread across his features and he calmed clearing his throat before wondering off to the other side of the ship. Yukina smiled taking Kuwabara's hand gently leading him off elsewhere the other girls following as well. Wanting to snag a room before they were all taken.

The silver spirit fox smiled looking down at Hiei, "I have my own mate to go catch up with; I think it's time for you to catch yours as well."

(Partial Lemon)

Hiei hned before picking up the small Kitsune blurring out of sight, allowing Kurama to follow after Yusuke a golden gleam in his eyes.

It didn't take the silver fox long to find Yusuke leaning against a railing looking out at the sea. Gilding up to him Kurama laid his head against Yusuke's shoulder.

"Something bothering you Yusuke?"

The detective nodded and turned toward Kurama laying his head against the kitsunes chest lightly, "I almost lost my best friend. I watched him die right before my eyes. I never want to face that pain again Kurama."

The fox sighed and gently turned Yusuke's face to look at him. Leaning down he pressed a kiss into the detective's rough lips. The teen arched into the attention even as gentle hands tore the rest of the shirt from his chest.

"Kurama not here it's to…"

"Shh... Yusuke, relax."

-Lemon Removed-

The only thing Yusuke could think about was just how sinful a Kitsune dominant could be.

-With Hiei and Harry -

Hiei carried the Kitsune to a small room off to the side from everyone else's. Laying Harry on one of the beds he peered down at the Kitsune laying a hand on his chest he used his Jagan to force the teen back into the world.

Groaning bright emerald green eyes opened his eyes dark ears twitching as he sat up in the bed turning to look into deep red eyes.

"You," where the only words that could leave Harry's lips before he straddled the young Kitsune on the bed. Heated lips met plump ones as the fire demon pinned the younger's hands above his head.

"You are mine Kit, tell me your name," Hiei's voice was heavy and rough as he seemingly glared down at the small form beneath him.

Harry mewed lightly, "Harry."

A thin brow raised as the Jagan wielder stared down at the boy, "Ha'ry hn silly human names."

Harry laughed nervously looking up into Hiei's eyes watching the dark flames flicker within him. He could feel the dragon just under the surface of the demons skin. Such a unique bond. His thought where interrupted by a set of sharp claws digging into his wrists just slightly.

Hiei growled darkly, "You are my submissive half and cousin to Yoko. Let this be known, that I am not the most gentle of dominants, but I will not beat you either."

The Kitsune laid his ears flat against his head at the word before his eyes widened at the wave of safety, trust, and love that washed across his mind. Looking up at Hiei his eyes full of confusion the only thing he received in return was a small nod.

"Be Mine, though I will not wish to show this publicly."

Harry smiled lightly and leaned up to nuzzle gently against Hiei's chin and an almost smile spread across the fire demon's face. Hiei looked down releasing the smaller one's wrist pulling the Kitsune to his chest burying his face into the long hair before him taking in the sweet scent of his soon to be mate.

The two pulled away and gazed at one another Hiei leaned forward and pressed his forehead against the kitsunes using his Jagan to enter the smaller ones mind. He met no resistance even as he constructed new barriers and a permanent link between the two.

"Whenever you are in trouble I will now know. If you wish to speak with me without others knowing simply do so through this link."

The Kitsune nodded carefully before leaning into another kiss from Hiei. The fire demon made quick work of removing the fighting gi from Harry's person tossing it to the side before removing his own cloak onto the floor leaving him in nothing but his pants.

-Lemon Removed-

Hiei leaned down and nuzzled into his mate's back gently lapping up the thin trails of blood left behind from his claws puncturing the skin. A deep purr resonated in his throat as Harry looked back over his shoulder at Hiei, whose face was smeared in his blood.

Hiei grinned at him leaning forward to kiss the sweet plump lips of his sweet submissive smearing his own blood upon his lips.

"_Sleep my beautiful mate, you need it."_

"_I overheard earlier. I will have to fight?"_

"_You don't want to?"_

"_I have seen enough fighting in my life."_

"_My mate, what do you want?"_

"…_Family."_

Harry collapsed onto the bed wrapping his tails around him tightly even as Hiei pulled him into his chest. Curling close the Kitsune allowed the very heat of his mate to lull him into a peaceful sleep.

Hiei looked down at his mate allowing the kit to sleep peacefully. The boat ride would be at least three days, growling darkly he knew what was going to happen when they got back. Koenma would convince Ha'ry that he had to join the spirit detectives.

Frowning he ran threw the thoughts in his mind before leaning down and inhaling his mates sweet scent and froze. Taking another deep breath a large smirk grew across his face. There was only one way to keep Ha'ry from fighting and that was if it was too dangerous for him to fight.

Chuckling darkly he patted his mate's stomach in determination. The next three days would be fun he would give his mate the perfect family after all twins ran in the family.

The End!

AN: Well Folks this is the end to my sausy little tale. Thank you to Yamiyugi23 my wonderful Beta for Betaing this fic and a warm thank you to Ireadstomuch for giving me this unique challenge! I hope you all enjoyed this small adventure!


End file.
